


Let me show you what a sinner can do

by ZukosAss



Series: A:TLA smut/explicit oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I am aiming to fix that, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? What Plot?, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Top Zuko, Shameless Smut, Sokka is a bottom here, There isn't enough top Zuko in the world, Top Zuko, Topping from the Bottom, Zuko has a hair pulling kink, at this point I live vicariously through these idiots, but you know what that's fine, failed, got it, kinky kinky Zukka, not getting any because of covid leads to shameless Zukka smut, rough but romantic, tried to make it beautiful and ethereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukosAss/pseuds/ZukosAss
Summary: Sokka and Zuko are happily married and it's the anniversary of the war's end.Times of peace must be celebrated, so Zuko has thrown a party and everyone is enjoying the night. We join our two favourite boys as they're dancing together.But is dancing all they will be doing tonight?In short, Zuko gets excited while they're dancing and drags his husband away from the party to thoroughly take him apart and put him back together again.(Set in the 'After The War' universe but stands alone)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A:TLA smut/explicit oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032822
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Let me show you what a sinner can do

**Author's Note:**

> 'Before you, I am laid bare'  
> Zuko and Sokka performed the dance together in the Fire Nation ballroom.
> 
> 'On display for you to see'  
> "How's my singing Hotshot?"
> 
> 'You could lead me to sin and I would follow you there'  
> "Beautiful, like a siren" Zuko smiled.
> 
> 'You could walk to the end of the world and I would say wait for me'  
> "Says you, temptress"
> 
> 'Declothed, you lay before me'  
> "Seductress"
> 
> 'I claim you as my own'  
> "Flirt"
> 
> 'Beautiful as can be'  
> "Harlot"
> 
> 'And I will be your throne'  
> "Sinner"
> 
> "Then let me show you what a sinner can do"

‘ _And who, are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low_ ’

The music echoed off the high, golden ceiling of the palace ballroom, and the attendees of the ball swayed in time to the music. Zuko and Sokka had hooked their fingertips together on one hand, and were moving slowly in time to the music. 

A new dance had graced the Fire Nation, the waltz, brought in from the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se. It had taken well to the land and its people, unlike Aang’s phoenix flight, that Zuko doubted ever existed.

Zuko looked into the glittering blue of his husband’s eyes as they gently swayed to the music together. He would swear blind that he could get lost in the deep ocean that made up Sokka’s eyes, and he would happily drown for hours.

‘ _In a coat of gold, a coat of red, a dragon still has claws_ ’

Sokka was gently singing along to the music, having learned the song of the Fire Nation long ago. If Zuko had looked slightly to his left he would have seen Katara and Aang dancing together, and to his right were Azula and Ty Lee. Even Kiyi had found someone to dance with. But Zuko only wanted to look at his beautiful husband. “How’s my singing Hotshot?” Sokka’s voice pulled Zuko out of his unashamed staring.

“Beautiful, like a siren” Zuko smiled.

“Says you” Sokka smiled. “Eyes so perfect and golden, my temptress”

“Seductress”

“Flirt” oh so that’s how Sokka wanted to play it.

“Harlot”

“Sinner” with Sokka’s breathy voice, something snapped in Zuko’s mind and he leaned in close to whisper in his husband’s ear.

“Then let me show you what a sinner can do” Zuko whispered, voice heavy and dripping with raw lust. He snaked a hand around the small of Sokka’s back, pulling him in close and pressing their bodies together.

“Yes Your Majesty” it was meant to come out teasing and sensual, Zuko was sure, but due to Zuko’s utterly obscene, but concealed behaviour, it came out as a high, breathy whine.

Zuko could feel the betrothal necklace he’d presented Sokka with pressing into his own chest, and it filled him with a sense of primal lust. Sokka was his. Only Zuko got to make him fall apart, and then put him back together. He looked down at the blue stone emblazoned with two koi fish sporting Fire Nation sigils on their backs. He remembered the day he conjured a rose from fire and presented Sokka with a betrothal necklace on an ice rink in Ba Sing Se.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere quieter” Zuko whispered, accompanied by a small, coy smile. Sokka nodded breathlessly and allowed Zuko to lead him away from the ballroom.

‘ _But now the rains, weep o’er their halls, with no one there to hear_ ’

Sokka’s eyes were glassy. As though someone had painted sea glass a deep glittering blue. Zuko could hear the song fading out as he led Sokka away. But the celebration would be going on for hours. It always did. The guests would filter out at dawn, and neither Zuko nor Sokka’s absence would be noted in the haze of a night well spent.

‘ _Yes now the rains, weep o’er their halls, and not a soul to hear_ ’

Zuko and Sokka made it to their bedroom just as the song ended, and a new one started up. Sokka and his husband were gone, but the celebration would not cease for many more hours.

Zuko reasoned that between the ballroom and their bed-chamber, Sokka must have gathered his wits about him a little. He soon found himself pressed up against the wall, Sokka’s mouth on his in a careful, slow kiss. Treating Zuko as though he were something breakable. Something to look after.

But Zuko wasn’t made of glass and he pressed searing hot, lustful touches to his husband but was met with cool and calm movements from Sokka. With the self-restraint of ten men, Zuko pulled away. “Please, don’t be gentle… I can handle it”

“I know you can baby” Sokka’s sentences were punctuated with feather kisses to every single inch of Zuko’s neck. “But tonight is a celebration” a kiss at the top of his neck. “We’re celebrating peace” a kiss on his pulse. “The end of a hundred years of conflict” a kiss on his collar bone. “I want to be gentle with you tonight” the trail of kisses stopped and Zuko whined for loss of contact. Sokka put two fingers under his chin and made him look up into his beautiful blue eyes. “Will you be a good boy and let me do that?” Zuko nodded. “Good”

Zuko could feel Sokka’s deft hands working their way through his layers of clothing. Taking in a deep breath when Sokka shed the corset from his lithe form, discarding the gold gilded garment, and Zuko listened to it thudding heavily on the floor. The two toed off their shoes and resumed the dismantling of each other’s clothing.

“S-Sokka, I- ah” Zuko cried out when Sokka bit and nipped at his neck and chest. “Sokka… I said- promise- please” Zuko was suddenly finding connecting his brain and his mouth was a little difficult. 

“Oh yes, how could I forget” Sokka drew up to his full height from where he’d been stooped, mouthing and biting at Zuko’s chest. The boys were eye level. “Show me what a sinner can do” Zuko gave Sokka a wicked grin, and pushed on his chest, pushing Sokka onto the bed before crawling up between his legs. 

Zuko pushed a loose hair away from Sokka’s face, smiling down at the beautiful man below him. He captured Sokka’s lips in a tender kiss, licking briefly over his husband’s lips, feeling Sokka’s mouth open. Zuko gently pushed his tongue into Sokka’s mouth, before pulling away slightly. He ran his fingertips down Sokka’s sides, touching him so lightly he could only just feel the smooth planes of Sokka’s skin under his wandering hands. When Zuko’s hands stopped they rested on Sokka’s hips, both men having shed any layer of fabric touching them when they had entered the room, leaving both of them exposed in the dim candlelight, the light rising and falling along with the gentle breaths coming from Zuko.

“Please… Zuko… touch me” Sokka breathed, and Zuko was a weak man when it came to Sokka asking him for basically anything. The Firelord had long ago realised that this man could lead him to the death of the universe and he would follow him willingly. 

But he did not relent, electing to tease his husband.

“Not yet, my darling warrior, you said it yourself, we’re celebrating peace and harmony” Zuko pressed gentle kisses to his husband’s chest as he spoke. “I want to take my time with you my love” he slowly nipped and licked at Sokka’s pecs. “Take care of you”

Zuko ran his fingers down from Sokka’s hips to the inside of his thighs, avoiding where Sokka needed his touch the most. He trailed a fiery line down Sokka’s thighs to the inside of his knees, hot but never burning. Zuko drank in the soft sounds falling from his husband’s parted lips and ran his blazing trail back up to Sokka’s chest, fingers resting just below the betrothal necklace sitting proud on the Water Tribe man’s heaving chest.

An image flashed through Zuko’s mind. Sokka above him, slowly taking him apart on their wedding night. Now it was time for him to return the favour. Zuko opted to trail gentle kisses down Sokka’s chest and abdomen, finally intending to move his mouth down to where his husband needed him to be. If Zuko had any blood left in his head he may have spent longer teasing Sokka with feather-light touches, slowly dragging his long, painted nails down the soft tan skin, extracting every sound Sokka could make. Zuko was in love with slowly taking Sokka apart piece by piece.

But Zuko did not have a single ounce of blood left anywhere north of his arousal, and as he got closer to his destination his kisses got progressively more bruising as they continued their march down Sokka’s body, and when Zuko’s mouth finally engulfed Sokka, swallowing him all the way down to the hilt in one swift movement, and he revelled in the loud moan and the grip in his hair.

As Zuko bobbed his head up and down, feeling the head of Sokka’s cock hitting the back of his throat, he made sure to apply pressure in the places he knew would get the best reaction from his husband. He could hear Sokka groaning softly as he dug his nails into his hips, keeping him from bucking them up into his mouth. “Is… is that- ahh- is that all a sinner can do?” It was all Zuko could do to keep from smiling as he pulled torturously slowly off his husband and kissed the inside of his thighs.

“I’m not done yet, my warrior” Zuko spoke in the low voice he knew Sokka liked, and moved downwards, putting both of Sokka’s legs up on his shoulders as he moved him so Zuko could access his next destination. Zuko began his tongue led assault on Sokka, licking and stabbing with his tongue, opening Sokka up. “Mph” Zuko pressed his tongue in further and added his index finger, sinking into his husband up to his bottom knuckle. “Zuko, please… more” Zuko moaned into his husband as he felt Sokka pulling and gripping onto his hair for dear life. Having accepted on their wedding night that he so enjoyed his hair being pulled.

“My, my, aren’t you needy tonight” Zuko came up to deliver a filthy, bruising kiss to Sokka’s lips as he continued to work him open with his fingers. As Sokka kept begging for more Zuko added more digits, slowly opening him up. “I promised you that I would show you what a sinner can do” Zuko added a third finger, stretching the ring of muscle that was threatening to pull his fingers in. “And you are going to be good for me and take everything I give you” Zuko’s last word was punctuated by finding the spot that made his husband cry out and arch off the bed and pressing on it. Hard. He drank in the noise that Sokka let out and it was nigh on a scream.

“Fuck me” Sokka breathed out, and it was like a song ringing in Zuko’s ears. If the two fell silent and listened hard enough they could hear a song playing in the golden ballroom of the palace, and Zuko was determined to let the guards outside his room and every dancing guest hear Sokka screaming his name. “Zuko” Sokka’s voice was close to breaking with every thrust of Zuko’s deft fingers inside him. “Please…” his words trailed off in a quiet whisper, disappearing into the air.

“You know how to ask for what you want” Zuko whispered lowly in Sokka’s ear, moving so slowly forward to stain his husband’s neck with bites and bruises, sinking his teeth in and sucking at the skin, revelling in the purple colour painting the soft, tan flesh. He listened to Sokka’s cries as he begged for Zuko to cave and give him what he wanted. No. What he needed.

“Please- ngh, ah- Zuko please I n-need you hah” Sokka writhed and ground down onto Zuko’s long fingers.

“You beg so pretty my Prince” Zuko knew how much he loved Sokka calling him ‘ _Firelord_ ’ while he had him pinned down to the throne, and judging by the look on his face, Zuko knew Sokka appreciated Zuko calling him by his title. “Fall into my sinful hands, and let me lead you to the place where you will fall into a dark sea and I will catch you before you drown” Zuko whispered, looking Sokka in the eye as he took his hand and laved gentle kisses to his knuckles. “Holding you at the precipice, keeping you there before finally letting you fall over the edge” while Zuko was speaking he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. “Once you go over I will jump in after you, following you into that sea, drowning with you” on the last word Zuko let out a loud moan as he sank into Sokka up to the hilt.

Zuko lay his hand on his husband’s face, looking into Sokka’s eyes the way a dragon would look at something it was about to burn. He knew his golden eyes held the same animalistic, dark look that Sokka’s blue ones did on their wedding night. Zuko let his mouth fall open as Sokka begged him to start moving. And so he did. Hard, fast thrusts and wild bucks from his hips into his moaning, writhing husband.

“Zuko!” Sokka cried out when Zuko changed the angle of his hips slightly, and he knew he had his husband right over that aforementioned precipice. As Zuko dove into him ever harder, Sokka lost total control of higher brain function and the only sounds that escaped his lips were loud moans, punched out of him with every thrust. Zuko happily listened to the moans and gasps escaping Sokka. As the tribesman lay under the Firelord, falling apart at the seams, he managed to utter a single phrase through the cloud of lust fogging his mind. “Zuko… please touch me”

“Anything for you my darling warrior” Zuko breathed as he wrapped a hand around Sokka, giving his husband’s cock the expert flicks and twists of the firebender’s wrist that he knew would tip Sokka over that impending precipice. 

It took only a few strokes from Zuko to push Sokka over the edge and he felt himself falling, screaming out Zuko’s name as white painted the two men’s chests. And as Zuko promised he came tumbling over that edge along with Sokka, letting out a low guttural growl as he fell with Sokka into that dark sea, and they plunged into the water together, drowning in each other, golden eyes met blue ones and the room was filled with ragged breath and the atmosphere was hazed with lust.

For a moment Zuko lay on top of Sokka, positioned in such a way so as to not crush his husband under his weight, the two of them breathing hard. “I’ll be back in a second my love” Zuko got himself up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, filling the bath and heating the water via firebending.

When the bath was full, Zuko went back to the bed and collected his husband into his arms. He carried Sokka over to the bath and deposited him in the warm water, stepping in after him and letting the warmth of the water engulf him. 

Zuko pulled Sokka into his arms and cleaned the aftermath of their activity off both of their bodies. The two men lay in the bath for a while, letting the warm water leech the tension out of their muscles. Time was not in their realm of existence as far as Zuko was concerned and he didn’t know how long he and Sokka lay in the warm water for, but when the heat started to leave the water the two decided they had better exit the bath.

Zuko contentedly listened to Sokka’s breathing even out as he lay on the Firelord’s chest. “I love you, my beautiful snowman” Zuko could feel his heart growing warmer at the small smile that spread across Sokka’s face at the silly nickname.

“I love you too, my pretty sinner” Sokka breathed out and constricted himself tighter around Zuko.

"Did I show you what a sinner is truly capable of?" Zuko smiled when he received a lethargic nod from his husband. Satisfied and content, Zuko closed his eyes and fell asleep, trailing his long fingernails up and down Sokka’s side.


End file.
